Take The Bloody Hat Off!
by Quisquilious
Summary: Hermione was sick of sorting through boxes, and Draco was being no help at all, it seemed he was just there to annoy her. One-Shot. Fluff. DMHG


Hermione was absolutely sick of boxes. Boxes of clothes, boxes of books, boxes filled with a mixture of completely random things that had no reason to even be in the same box with each other.

This was the third day in a row that she had been doing this, and though she had Draco here, he was doing anything but help her.

"Malfoy! Stop reading and please help me. We are never going to get this done!" She shouted as she turned and noticed him once again not helping, she felt like all she had been doing the last three days was yelling at him.

"Stop combing your hair with that!"

"Please stop trying on my mothers clothes!"

"Put the damn jigsaw away!"

Somehow he always found something, in every box he looked in, that he could mess around with.

"Back to Malfoy are we? I wasn't the one tasked with going through a whole house full of rubbish, that was you." He did not even look up from the book as he spoke to her.

"Well you're annoying me, so until you get off your arse and actually help me, Malfoy it shall stay! Now put the book away and please help me! We only have 4 more things we need to find and then we are finished." Standing right in from of him as she spoke, she became increasingly more annoyed as he continued staring at what appeared to be a book of fairytales.

"I still don't get why we even need to do this, the stuff your parents wanted you to get is all crap none of it-" He was cut short as Hermione leaned down and grabbed the book from his hands, she slammed it shut and threw it to the other side of the room. Harming a book was something that under normal circumstances she would never do, but she was so frustrated.

"It is stuff that is sentimental to them Malfoy! Four more things, four bloody things and then we can go! Now please, grab a box and look through it!" Hermione huffed and went back to sitting crosslegged on the floor, she pushed her current box to the side and grab another one to search through. She heard Draco move behind her and sigh as he started digging through a box.

"I can't believe your parents actually paid people to pack up their house like this, there is literally there are pots and pans in beside the hats in this box!" Hermione could only agree with his words, it was absolutely ridiculous.

"I know, it's a shambles, half the boxes are filled as if they went from room to room and threw a couple things from each in to the one box , it- Oh yes! I've found them, that's it we have everything!" Hermione through the old babky clothing and blankets into the box with the rest of the stuff her parents had requested she send to them, and checked her watch. "And it's still early enough to go to the post office and send this box away, we did it, or I did it!"

Draco pushed the box to the side and and stood, by the time he was finished wiping the dust from his trousers, Hermione had finished gathering her things and was already making her way out of the door. He shook his head and made to follow her.

"Come on Draco, the post office is just around the corner, we can send this and be done with it." He quickly left the room and followed Hermione out the front door, litening for the click as the door locked itself behind him.

Draco followed behind Hermione at a leuisurely pace, he knew where he was going, he found no need to rush and catch up with her. By the time he got around the corner, Hermione was already inside the post office. He had already argued with her about why she was sending the package via muggle post, it wasn't light, and it would surely take ages for it to get to Australia by muggle means.

Draco was adjusting the hat he was wearing as Hermione came walking back out of the door, she didn't even look at him before she started moaning.

"36 pound they charged me to send it! 36 pound just to send a box to my parents! Ugh!" She crumpled the receipt up and thrust it into the bottom of her hand bag. She was about to start complaining again when she looked up and caught sight of Draco, her eyes widened in surprise at the site.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She couldn't help but laugh, how had she not noticed he was wearing that? Had he walked from the house wearing that? "I don't know why my parent's kept that." She covered her mouth to hide the giggling she seemed to be doing. The pointed black witches hat had seen better days, and the once curly green hair that was hanging from the inner rim was now beyond matted.

"Is this really what muggles think of us?" As he spoke, he used his hand to push some of the plastic hair out of the way of his face.

"No, well, I don't know, maybe some people do. It's just a silly and common halloween costume for kids." She shook her head and reached out to grab the hat. "You're a grown man, and it is the middle of May, you looked stupid, now give me it."

Before she could wrap her fingers around the hat to remove it, Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist "Nope, I think it quite suits me." He said, giving her his most charming smile, and using her wrist to pull her towards him. Keeping a hold on her, he used his free arm to wrap around her waist, pinning her arm to her body in the process.

"I'm not letting you kiss me while you're still wearing that stupid hat!" She laughed, leaning as far back away from as she could while he had her restrained.

"Come on now Hermione, I look fabulous, how can you deny me?" He laughed and squeezed her tighter, lowering is face towards hers.

"Take the bloody hat off, you look ridiculous!" Hermione whispered as he slowly inched closer. By this point she had stopped struggling, and as his lips finally made contact with hers, she relaxed herself and returned his kiss. He moved his hand from her waist to place it on her neck, softly moving it up to her hairline. Taking her chance, she quickly reached her hand up and grabbed the hat from his head, a soon as she did she broke the kiss and pulled his hand free of his now barely there grip and took off running.

Straightening himself up he smiled as he watched her run from him, her laugh echoing around the entire street.


End file.
